No more fun and Games
by dontstopthedestiel
Summary: It's the year of the 83rd hunger games and some of the tributes have a slight resemblance to some people you might know. It's a difficult year, with love stories and alliances. Tributes will do their best to defy the capitol, but like every year, only one must come out on top.
1. The Reaping

**District 1: Sherlock Holmes (18) Amelia Pond (15)**

**District 2: 10th Doctor(17) Irene Adler (16)**

**District 3: John Watson (15) Charlie Bradbury (13)**

**District 4: River Song (14) Greg Lestrade (18)**

**District 5: Castiel Novak (16) Molly Hooper (12)**

**District 6: Rory Williams (15) Jo Harvelle (16)**

**District 7: Craig Owens(18) Martha Jones (15)**

**District 8: Mickey Smith (16) Meg Masters (16)**

**District 9: Jack Harkness (18) Clara Oswald (12)**

**District 10: Ianto Jones (17) Sally Donovan (18)**

**District 11: Philip Anderson (18) Gwen Cooper (16)**

**District 12: Dean Winchester (16) Rose Tyler (15)**

**Hey there readers, now I know you're thinking "Why are Ianto and Gwen in there?" Well, I had to find someone otherwise we'd be two tributes short. And they were technically in Doctor Who once. Don't judge me. Anyway, there'll obviously be character deaths, but its okay, People we don't like will die in the bloodbath! Well, people I don't like. There'll be Destiel, Johnlock, Tenpetals, Yowzah, Janto and of course the ponds. But mainly Destiel. Destiel is **_**the **_**otp. Anyway, happy reading! I hope you don't all want to kill me brutally at the end of this fanfic. **

**Also, the P.O.V changes each chapter.**

***Carry on my wayward son plays* **

Dean sat on his bed, twirling a knife in his hands. He looked behind him. His brother, Sam, was still asleep. Peacefully. Dean wasn't really sure how he could sleep peacefully on a day like this. Then again, Dean had promised that he'd be safe, as always, and Sam had believed him. Sam's name was only in the bowl once, which meant the chances of his name getting picked were almost nothing. But you could never be sure.

In fact, Dean was more worried for himself. His name was in that bowl 57 times. Great. He put the knife back under his pillow and stood up. He picked up his coat and started to leave when he heard Sam grumble.

'Dean?' Sam asked, sitting up and staring at his brother.

'Morning, Sammy.' Dean said with a smile.

'Dean, where are you going?' Sam asked.

'Out, but I'll be back soon.' Dean said, about to leave again.

'Promise?' Sam asked.

Dean nodded sadly, 'Promise.'

Once Dean had left the house he walked behind it and towards the electric fence surrounding District 12. It was supposed to be electric anyway; it was rarely ever turned on. But just in case Dean quickly checked by listening for the quiet buzz that sounded when it was turned on. No buzz. Dean supposed no one would try to escape today unless they were a true idiot. He walked along the fence for a few minutes until he found the small gap that was only just big enough for him to fit through. He duck through and headed into the dense woods surrounding the district.

He went deep into the trees before bending down by a log, which happened to be hollow. He bent down, looked around, and pulled out a set of knives. He only keeps one at his home due to not wanting the capitol to know he has so many. He quickly goes through the knives and picks one out. He quickly stowed the knives in the log and left to check his traps.

Unfortunately nothing was in any of his traps, leaving him with nothing. He'd never hunted with anyone else, unless you counted his Dad, which he didn't. Not since he died. It actually hadn't been that long since Dean's father had died, but it left Dean on his own to care for Sam, although Dean had mostly raised Sam anyway. Their father's death just left them with not much money. Dean had become good at hunting, which allowed him to catch animals and sell them at a place in district 12 that everyone called The Hob.

He didn't bother going to the hob today, having nothing, so he went home. When he got home he saw Sam sitting in what little of a kitchen they had. Dean walked into said kitchen and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, making Sam jump. Dean pretended he didn't notice,

'Hiya, Sammy. You should go get dressed, we'll be going soon.' Sam nodded absently and stood up, leaving the room. Dean followed not long after. He saw Sam was struggling to find clothes so he silently found them for him. They both silently got changed into the clothes and prepared to leave.

'Dean?' Sam asked his brother as they walked out the door.

'Yeah, Sammy?' Dean replied.

'What if they pick me?' Sam asked in a timid voice.

Dean sighed. Of course he was going to get asked that. 'Sammy, it's your first year, your name is only in there once. They're not going to pick you.' He said, crouching down and looking his brother in the eye.

'But, Dean-' Sam started, but he was interrupted 'Sammy, I promise you won't get picked. You know what?'

Sam was confused. 'What?'

Dean pulled the leather rope with an amulet attached over his head and handed it to Sam. 'Take this; as long as you have it with you nothing bad will happen to you.'

Sam took the amulet and put it around his neck. 'Thank you.' He said quietly. Dean stood back up and they started walking to the town square.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the town square.

'Alright Sammy, this is where I leave you. They're gonna take a bit of blood and you gotta go stand with the other 12-year-olds, got it?' Dean explained to his brother.

Sam nodded.

'Alright, go line up.' Dean patted his brother on the shoulder and pointed him in the right direction. Sam walked off slowly and Dean went to line up with the 16-year-olds. They took his blood and he went and stood with the others. He immediately looked around for his brother and found him standing next to a boy Dean was pretty sure was his friend. Sam's head turned and he caught Dean's eye. Dean gave him a quick thumbs up before looking away.

On the stage was the mayor and Marelena Frittia, the escort. They seemed to be waiting for someone, Dean didn't have to wait long to find out who they were waiting for. A minute later an older guy in a trucker cap came stumbling up onto the makeshift stage; Bobby Singer.

Bobby Singer had won the games about 20 years ago, he'd long since resorted to alcohol to drown whatever sorrow he had. He went up to Marelena and kissed her full on the lips. Dean had to resist a chuckle when he noticed Marelena trying to re-adjust what was obviously a wig.

Marelena walked over to the microphone with her hand still on her hair. She tapped the microphone and smiled.

'Welcome, everyone! Welcome to the reaping for the 84th Hunger Games!' she said in a way too enthusiastic tone.

'First things first, we have a special video brought to you all the way from the capitol!' she gestured to the large screen behind her and a video started playing.

Dean could only ever remember the first line: 'War, Terrible War.'

The video went for about five minutes; once it was finished Dean looked back at Marelena, who had been quoting it under her breath into the microphone.

'I love that so much!' Marelena sighed. 'Now it's time to pick the young man and woman with the honour of representing their district in this year's hunger games!

'As always, ladies first!' she walked over to the bowl containing thousands of female names, honestly Dean couldn't care less who was picked to be honest, he didn't have any friends. Unless you counted Sammy.

'Rose Tyler.' Marelena said into the microphone. Heads swivelled in the direction of a 15 year old girl with blonde hair. Dean could see the terror plain on her face. She stumbled out into the path people had cleared for her. When she reached the stairs she tripped, but Dean noticed it seemed a little forced. She stood next to Marelena and stared out at the district.

'Congratulations!' Marelena said happily. Rose threw her a confused look. Marelena was obviously new. Rose hadn't said anything so Marelena awkwardly walked over to the bowl of boy's names.

Dean closed his eyes. Praying to whoever would listen that he didn't get picked. He didn't want to leave Sammy on his own; he could never let that happen.

But it wasn't Dean. When Marelena walked over to the microphone with a painstakingly pace Dean sucked in his breath.

Marelena cleared her throat and called out to the crowd, 'Samuel Winchester.'

Dean had to take a moment to find out if this was real. By the time he had confirmed it Sam was already heading for the stage.

Dean roughly pushed people out of his way to get to his brother.

'Sammy!' he called out. Heads turned in his direction. 'Sammy, wait!'

Peacekeepers tried to hold him back. He fought desperately to get past them. 'Sammy, no!'

An idea came to him, it was insane but it would ensure Sam's safety. 'I volunteer as tribute!'

Sam's head swivelled around, his eyes were full of tears he wouldn't let come out. 'Dean. What are you doing?'

'Sammy, you're not going into the Hunger Games, you're going to go back over there and wait until they ask you to come see me, okay?' Dean said, kneeling down and grabbing on to Sam's shoulders.

'Dean, Please!' Sam insisted.

'Sam, stop arguing.' Dean stood back up and started walking to the stage.

He felt Sam grab onto his hand but he yanked it out of his grip. 'Sam.' He warned.

Sam didn't try and stop him again. Dean walked up to the stage where Marelena was gesturing him up. He walked up the stairs and faced his entire district.

'Why, it seems we have a volunteer!' Marelena said. 'What's your name?'

'Dean Winchester.' Dean said in monotone.

'We'll I'll bet that was your brother.'

Dean nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Well, what an interesting turn of events!' Marelena said in a sing-song tone. 'Well, shake hands you two!'

Rose and Dean turned to each other and shook hands. Dean noticed how warm Rose's hands were. Once they let go Marelena turned them to the district.

'Let's have a round of applause for this year's tributes!' she called out. No one clapped. Although Dean saw someone press their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and raise their hands into the air. Everyone did this. It was gesture commonly used in district 12 at funerals. It means thanks. It means admiration. It means goodbye to someone you love.

Marelena guided Rose and Dean into the justice building and they were each escorted into different rooms. Dean sat down on the dusty couch and waited for his brother. When Sam entered he stood up immediately. 'You have 3 minutes.' Said the peacekeeper who had escorted him in.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

'Hey, Sammy, it's okay.' Dean said calmly.

Sam looked up, tears in his eyes. 'Dean, you've got to promise you'll win, okay?'

Dean kneeled down. 'Of course I'll win, Sammy. I'll win for you.'

'You'll try, really try?'

'Yes, Sammy, I can hunt, I'll be fine.'

Sam was silent for a moment before pulling the amulet around his neck off. 'Take this; as long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you.'

Dean took the amulet from Sam's hand. 'Thanks, Sammy.' He put the amulet around his neck and wrapped his arms around him.

The peacekeeper opened the door 'Times up.' Dean let go of Sam and stood up.

'Don't take anything they offer you, okay Sammy?' Dean said as Sam was ushered out. Sam nodded.

'Make sure you win!' Sam called as he exited. Dean nodded and he was left alone in the room. He didn't have to wait long, it seemed like Rose didn't have many visitors either. He was escorted out of the room along with Rose and Marelena.

He and Rose were told to wait for a moment while Marelena did something official.

Rose turned to dean. 'I told my mum to take care of your brother.' She said.

Dean looked at her quizzically. 'Why would you even bother?'

'Because you obviously cared enough to volunteer for him, and I know that your father died not that long ago.'

'Well, Sammy can take care of himself.'

'Whatever, but considering you don't die in that arena you'll be thankful later.'

Dean stared at her. Maybe she wasn't the weakling she made out to be.


	2. Capitol bound

**Is Rose gonna pull a Johanna? The world may never know. But they will. Because this chapter is told from Rose's POV. Anyway, if you are reading any of my other fanfics I do apologise, at the moment I'm only working on this one and Blood and Screams (due to request of a friend of mine, withie01.) so I do apologise for any inconvenience. I just get plot ideas and I have to write them down before they slip away! So anyway, enjoy the chapter and please leave a review! I'll give you pie and jammy dodgers if you do...**

Rose was pretty terrified, yeah. But she could win this. If she tried hard enough. Really hard. Okay, she couldn't do it. Her Mum could probably fair well without her. Unlike most families, the Tyler's were fairly wealthy and Jackie Tyler did alot of the providing. Rose didn't sit on her ass all day, though. She helped as much as possible.

She turned to her district partner, Dean Winchester. She could imagine him being a capitol favourite. He made a big scene before volunteering for his brother. Even so, she knew he wouldn't volunteered unless his brother had been picked. But, Sam was picked and Dean obviously couldn't let that happen. That's what Rose called heroic.

She could never say the same about herself. She had stumbled out into the path. Yeah, thanks so much for pushing me Shareen. Even though she was my best friend she was a total bitch. Ah well. She gets to watch her only friend die.

Her district escort, Marelena Frittia was blabbing on about how great the capitol is. It was getting fairly annoying. It was Dean who cracked first, though, not Rose.

'Will you shut up? We're about to get on a train to go to the place you seem so freaking excited about so we'll see it soon it enough!' Marelena looked taken aback but she shut up anyway. Rose saw Dean looking at her and mouthed "thank you". He smiled at her and turned to look out the window again.

After another ten minutes, these of which spent in silence, the car pulled up at the train station. Rose got out of the car herself, not wanting it to be opened for her. They were then guided onto the train, on which they would meet their mentor.

The train was long and shiny, obviously from the capitol. Inside wasn't much different. Plush furniture and unfamiliar food filled the car. Dean quickly made himself comfortable and Rose looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

'How are you so comfortable with this?' she asked him.

He shrugged. 'I'm not, but I suppose it's all we can really do.' He replied.

Marelena bustled in and took a seat on the chair across from Dean. Rose found it awkward standing there alone so she sat down too.

'Now, soon enough you'll be meeting your mentor, Bobby,' explained Marelena 'I suppose he would be in the bar cart, I'll go get him.'

Marelena stood up and left the room.

Rose turned to Dean 'Have you met him?'

'Met who?' Dean asked in reply.

'Who do you think?'

'Oh, Bobby. Yeah, a few times at the hob. He was buying alcohol.'

Rose nodded. 'Okay, I've heard he's pretty good at this mentoring stuff.'

Dean scoffed. 'Can't be too good, no one has won since him obviously.'

Rose considered this. 'True, but in the last few years the tributes from 12 have made it past the bloodbath.'

'Still didn't win.'

'Alright, Mr. Positive,' Rose put her hands up in mock defeat 'you win.'

There was silence for the next few minutes until they heard the door sliding open. Rose turned around on her seat to see. The man who walked in perfectly fit his description. Un-trimmed beard and a plaid shirt, slightly over-weight. As overweight as you could be in district 12, anyway. He walked over to them and sat on the chair which had previously been occupied by Marelena. He had a drink in his hand which Rose assumed contained alcohol. Bobby seemed to look at them expectantly.

'Well, either of you gonna ask me anything?' he asked. Rose was surprised. But it was Dean who spoke up first.

'Why bother? I'm just trying to grasp the fact that I'm going to die soon enough.' He grumbled.

'Well maybe girly here but I wouldn't be so sure about you, boy, I've seen what you bring to the hob. You can hunt.'

Rose was incredulous 'I beg your pardon?' she said.

Bobby looked at her properly for the first time 'I said you're probably not gonna make it very far in these games.'

The blood rushed to Rose's face. 'Screw you, you old drunk!' She shouted before standing up and leaving.

She heard Bobby say 'Idjit' before she exited the room. In the next cart over she ran into Marelena. Like, literally. She knocked her over.

'Sorry, I wasn't watching.' Rose apologized. She offered her hand to Marelena and helped her up.

After Marelena had brushed herself off she looked up at Rose 'What were you doing, anyway?'

'Our mentor is, as he would say, an Idjit.' She snapped. She started walking off again before turning back around and pointing at Marelena. 'Where do I sleep?' she demanded

'Next cart over, second door on the left.' Marelena replied. Rose stalked out and found her room without much difficulty. The room itself had a lovely plush bed which Rose sat down on. Now that she had time to think she realised she was over reacting slightly. She shouldn't have called Bobby a drunk, which was drastic. She stood up and started to exit when someone knocked on her door.

'Come in?' she said, unsure. Surprisingly, Dean was the one to walk in.

'Hi, sorry if I was interrupting anything.' He said, the apology genuine.

'No, it's fine. What could you possibly be interrupting?' Rose replied.

'You could be naked or something.' Dean shrugged. Rose laughed. This was the first time she's laughed all day.

'Anyway, I worked an apology out of Bobby. He agrees that he was harsh and he wants you back out there to watch the other reapings.' Dean explained.

Rose considered for a moment. 'Okay, but Bobby has to apologise to me personally.'

Dean chuckled 'That was the original deal.'

Rose smiled and followed Dean out into the first cart where Marelena and bobby were making idle small talk.

'Alright, I pried her out of her room. Time to apologise, Bobby.' Dean said, sitting down.

Bobby twisted his body around and looked at Rose 'I'm real sorry 'bout what I said. I underestimated you and we hadn't even spoken yet.'

Rose could tell it was sincere. She, for some odd reason, could always tell. 'Alright, I accept your apology,' Rose said, 'now; let's find out who we've got to brutally murder.'

Dean laughed. 'Someone's eager.'

'I just want to get it over with.' She replied. She knew this light attitude wouldn't last. She knew what had to happen. Dean was trying to lure Rose into a sense of false security. Well, that wasn't going to work on Rose. She was going to win this and get back to her Mum.

Rose had payed attention as well as humanly possible.

Only four tributes in particular caught her attention.

The first was the tribute from district 2. He was, to say the least, hot. He had seemingly gravity defying hair and was proper skinny, he was wearing a suit that definitely didn't hide the fact he was so skinny. Apart from his skinniness he looked pretty confident for the games.

Both the tributes from 5 caught her attention, or more caught Dean's attention. When the boy was called she noticed Dean tense and put his legs closer together to hide something, although it was useless. Perhaps Dean wasn't the ladies man he pretended to be.

The girl from 5, however, only caught her attention because she was undoubtedly twelve and Rose couldn't help feeling sorry for her. The same applied to the girl from 10.

Once the video reached our district we continued to watch. Rose was able to re-watch Shareen pushing her.

'Wow, she's a bitch.' Dean remarked. Rose shot him a look before turning back to the screen. She was able to properly see Dean's reaction this time, the first time she hadn't been watching. The camera focused on Sam's face until Dean called out. They moved to Dean and followed him out. It was tear wrenching. Dean was definitely going to be a capitol favourite.

The broadcast turned off and Bobby sighed.

'Well I hope you got a good look at your competition, that's the most you're gonna get until the tributes parade.' He said boredly.

Ah, yes, Rose thought, the tributes parade. As far as Rose was concerned it was just a way to embarrass herself. Dean sighed; it seemed he felt the same way.

'So, are we done here?' Dean asked irritably.

Bobby shook his head. 'Nah still gotta eat dinner. Don't miss it, the food is great.'

About an hour later they were all sitting at the table. Rose and Dean were eating the greatest food they ever tasted. Marelena was eating her usual and Bobby was eating his once-a-year special. Great conversations had been had at the table. Dean told stories about his brother, who he referred to as Sammy. Rose spoke of how her mother could sometimes as thick as the line of peacekeepers guarding the capitol. Rose could see that Dean had a grim look in his eyes that his face didn't show. He didn't really want to talk about his brother, but he did anyway. She saw that Bobby had noticed, too. Marelena just continued to chat merrily.

Once she was done Rose wiped her mouth and stood up.

'Alright, see everyone tomorrow.' She said, leaving the room.

She made her way back into her room and sat down on the bed. She unconsciously pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them.

_No crying, Rose. _She thought _don't cry or show any weakness._

She didn't end up crying, in the end. She just thought everything through. How she could never win this. Not in a million years. Her mum would never see her again. Not in the flesh. Not alive. In a simple wooden box. What if she did win? Nope. She couldn't. BUT WHAT IF SHE DID? These were the thoughts continuously going through her head. It sucked. She eventually fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

When she woke up she wasn't under the covers, mainly because she never actually went under. But there was a light blanket draped across her. Maybe Dean had come in to check on her while she was asleep and put it on her. She didn't mind, of course. She knew that nothing was going on between them. There never could be.

She made her way into the kitchen where bobby and Marelena sat, eating breakfast.

'Morning, sunshine. You look terrible' Bobby greeted.

Rose smiled at his joke and took a seat across from Bobby and started eating.

After a few mouthfuls she put the fork she had been using down and looked around.

'Where's Dean?' she asked curiously.

Bobby shrugged, but Marelena answered 'Probably still in bed. Can you go get him?'

Rose groaned but got up and did it anyway. She figured out the Dean's room was across from hers so she knocked, and got no answer. Instead, she barged in to see him with his arm over the side of the bed and his mouth hanging open. Rose laughed.

'Oi, sleeping beauty,' she shouted 'Time to wake up!'

Dean jolted up in bed and looked around, 'what is it, Sammy? What's happened?'

Dean spotted Rose and calmed down. 'I'm sorry, it's an automatic reaction.' He apologised

Rose shook her head 'No, it's ok.' She apologised.

There was an awkward silence between them before Rose spoke up, 'Marelena told me to come get you.'

'Why?' Dean asked.

Rose shrugged 'dunno, let's find out, I guess?'

'I guess so.' Dean tore off his blanket and stood up, following Rose back into the dining room. Marelena put down her glass and stood up.

'Alright, you two. Tonight is the tributes parade. In about an hour you'll be delivered to your stylists, they're going to clean you up and put you in your outfits. I have no idea what your outfit will be so I just hope they'll be good.' She was obviously finished so she sat down.

Rose didn't care what it took. She was going to make them love her.


End file.
